The ABC of you and me
by ScarletOHarra
Summary: As they lay together they finally get it why being together feels so good and so right. Why it's never going to be like this with anybody else. It's because when they're together, it's not just the pleasure of being with each other. It's the connection. The feeling that together they are whole; they're complete.
1. Amy

**AMY**

It wasn't that I can't see that you were fat because.. well, you are. But only when I really look.

The first time I saw you, you sang... And that's all you had to do to take my breath away. Of course there were a bunch of you messing up the same notes of the same song. But you messed it up so beautifully it was impossible for me to hate it.

The next time I saw you was just a few days later. I honestly thought I'd forget you, just like every other time I found a girl attractive. But then you walked in donning that red dress displaying all your lovely curves and I knew, right there and then, that you're not like any of those girls. Not at all. You swayed your hips so effortlessly and graciously, I was so sure it wasn't normal. Not right that there's ever a person capable of being that beautiful. It was too much. Too much for any girl... or for anybody really. But you are not anybody are you? Not a girl; but a woman. And when you walked up to me, _The woman_.

You opened your mouth and I didn't quite catch what you were saying so my bumbling mouth just continued on its verbal ineptitude and rambled out words miles away from the truth.

"You... Are probably the grossest human being I've ever seen." I said.

The way your face instinctively contorted in disgust was probably the most adorable reaction I have ever seen.

"You're no panty dropper yourself..." You replied.

I didn't expect you to be so funny and you were. I swear I would have laughed if I wasn't so mesmerized by the fact that you're hilarious. Instead, my mouth twitched awkwardly. As if every fibre in my body is rebelling against the distracting fact that I am starting to like you. And not 'like' in a 'You seem nice' kind of like but 'like' in a way that I can't even begin to process why. Because really, why? I don't know you. All I know is that in the few minutes I've laid my eyes on you and the few words you've uttered to me, I can't dare part from you. That kind of like. But my body isn't the most cooperative. Since ever actually. Why else would I channel my competitive nature into music instead of sports. And so with all my awkwardness, I get the message that my body is trying to tell me you're too much. Too much for me. But even if I can't possibly have you, I should at least try.. or so I thought.

"I get a feeling we should kiss." I tried.

"I sometimes get a feeling that I can do crystal meth but then I think, hmmm.. Better not."

To say I was insulted is not true at all. I was disappointed. That's more accurate. All because at that moment you compared me to crystal meth. You had me. I know people say 'you had me at hello.' But you... You had me at crystal meth.

I can see it right then. You and me, and I want it. I want it bad. So it wasn't that you were not obviously fat but because you are so much more than that. You are beautiful, hilarious and just absolutely wonderful; and when you said "Fat Amy" was your name, I can't seem to understand why of all adjectives applicable to you, you settled with that.

Now, I keep thinking of all the other adjectives you could replace 'fat' with but my limited vocabulary fails me. You don't have to replace it really. Let's just take it away completely. Because its already perfect, your name.. You. Amy.

]


	2. Bumper

**BUMPER**

I should have said yes now that I think about it. I am not even sure why I didn't. It's not like I didn't like you. Because I did. I do. But did I like you enough?

So you weren't everything I wanted. Not even close. But you are funny. Not outright hilarious and just-easy-to-be-with funny. Funny like 'I can't believe you said that' kind of funny. I like that about you. Because you share that same shocking humor with me.

You are smart. I think. Maybe. But in a twisted sabotage-the-enemy kind of way. Maybe smart was too vague a word? Cunning was more like it. And I appreciate it, because it's a skill. Everybody needs that little bit of street smart. That's what makes us a cut above the rest. I'm sure you'd agree.

And you are sexy… a bit. Not as sexy as to what I'm used to, not like Channing Tatum sexy, but still.. you know..sexy. Sexy when you smile to me in that devious kind of way and we both know my dress will be off in a matter of seconds. Sexy when you whisper my name to my ear as if telling and asking all at the same time. Sexy enough that everytime you kiss that spot behind my ear, I swear I have never felt so good in my life. Every single time.

You are kind. Not always. But to me you were. You are. Mostly. The burrito thing comes to mind, but we laugh about it now and it seems so far away as I look back to it. It now fades into my memory cause when I think of you all I can remember is the time you came back to Georgia cause I joked about seeing you again. It wasn't begging. Not even asking. Just joking. And you did. Maybe jokes are indeed half meant. Maybe not.

And as the list goes on as to what you are and what you are not, I can't still figure out why I didn't say yes. It doesn't make sense.

"I want to date you." you blurted out. I can tell how much energy it took you to utter those words and even more so when you asked, "What do you say?"

You went on about wanting to do build-a-bear workshops and sharing a bed and I can't seem to follow. As if my brain froze and I can't understand what you're saying. You? You want to date me? YOU want to date.. ME?

I wouldn't say it never crossed my mind. It just didn't really seem like a possibility for the both of us. I mean, it's you. And it's me. We don't do dating. Do we? I probably imagined doing all those things with you at one point. Or maybe more than once. But not that bear thing. More like the picking apples and eating them afterwards. I just never thought we'd ever have to label it. I thought we'd get there, eventually, like it's the natural destination of what we're doing. But I guess it's not; and that's probably why I said 'no'.

But it doesn't matter now what I said then. All that matters is now I've won you back; after that tiring, sweaty, life threatening lake-rowing stint. And as I kiss you at this moment I keep muttering the word "Yes" to make up for the one I should have given you then.

"Yes Bumper, Yes."


	3. Complete

**Complete**

His lips on her neck feel so good; even better when he starts trailing them up to her face. But nothing beats the feeling of his lips on hers. How soft and warm it is as they languidly move against each other.

He loves how she tastes so sweet and with a little bit of spice. Like apple and cinnamon. It makes him think of autumn, and falling leaves, just like the first time he met her. He craves that feeling and that taste whenever his lips parts from hers; and that is why he can't seem to stop kissing her even when they're almost out of breath.

She loves how his kiss always renders her breathless. She's gasping as she starts to feel her heart beating harder and faster. The thrumming in her veins spreading throughout her body. She finds it so delightful despite her aversion to everything related to cardio. She can't think of wanting to do anything else but to keep kissing him.

He moves to take off her shirt and they start undressing each other. In seconds, they're fumbling on the bed naked.

He always thought they fit perfectly together. The way his hands are just the right size cup her spectacular breasts and ass, how her legs are just long enough to wrap around his waist and how his nose is directly above her once they get into their position.

She always knew that he is the best sex she's ever had; and she has a lot to compare it to. It's not because he is such a magnificent lover or a skilful kisser but because with him, it always feels so right. When they're finally together, she can't help but think of how wonderful it is to be with him. How real and absolute to share that moment of ecstasy with him. How even at her peak, that moment where she seems to forget everything, she still remembers she's with him.

As they lay together, catching their breath at the wake of their activities, they finally get it why being together feels so good and so right; why it's never going to be like this with anybody else. It's because when they're together, it's not just the pleasure of being with each other. It's the connection. The feeling that together they are whole; they're complete.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh. So this is something different. I seem to have a lot of emotions lately and that kind of played a role when I was writing this one. I hope this isn't depressing or worse. Not sure why I have all this emotions though. I might have issues. Anyhow, please let me know what you thought of this one. I'd like to hear from you how my emotional writing did. Please Review.**


End file.
